Blood Red Summer
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Cole & Leo are vampires and they go after TCO, turning Piper into one of them, leaving Phoebe in a coma, and Prue all alone. Will she be able to fix things before it's too late?


**_Blood Red Summer_**

Disclaimer: This story is inspired by just about every vampire movie ever made. But I do not own any of them or this story. Oh, and to make it easy. The Vampire Queen is Catherine Zeta Jones. I don't own her either.

**One**

San Francisco- 1887

"Please God! No!" The young woman begged as the tall, handsome stranger tightened his grip on her arms from behind.

He ran a finger along her neck, feeling her pulse quicken. He could hear her heart beating exceedingly fast in his head. He smiled, revealing the two sharp teeth growing from his gums. He loved listening to his victim's speeding hearts, their screams of terror and then again from the pain he inflicted upon them. It was so invigorating. It was what he lived for.

The man leaned into the weeping woman's ear. "There is no God, darling. He is just an over-righteous storybook character which parents created to keep their retched children from acting out with promises of an eternity in hell. We are all alone in this world. It's as simple as life and death, literally."

"W-who are you?" She cried, hot tears streaming down her face.

"I am…_death_." He bit into the woman's neck. Ignoring her cries of agony. Only feeling her hot blood rush down his throat as he drank hungrily. He could feel her body collapsing in his arms, her screams getting weaker and weaker.

"Leave her be Cole!" A man's voice ordered from behind and echoed through the foggy alley.

Cole dropped his meal and turned to see a figure in the dark alley with him. Of course, he needed no light to recognize this guest. He knew him all too well.

"I'm afraid you're too late Leonardo." Cole pulled out a cloth and wiped his mouth turning back to the woman briefly. "Maybe next time."

Leonardo stepped into the dim light of the street lamp. The blonde man stared coldly at Cole with his piercing blue eyes. "There won't be a next time Cole." Pulling out a large wooden cross and small stake Leonardo inched closer to him. Cole didn't dare budge. He wasn't afraid of the slayer, nor he the vampire.

Cole raised an eyebrow, amused. "A bit cocky for someone who is about to die, isn't it?" He took a large step forward, his hands behind his back calmly. Before Leonardo could react Cole was behind him. He tightly gripped Leo's arms behind his back, the arsenal falling to the cold stone ground. Leonardo struggled, trying to break free from the monster's grip, but it was no use. Along with speed, super-human strength was one of the vampire's powers.

Through gritted teeth he uttered. "May you burn in hell."

Cole tightened his grasp, causing the human to wince He whispered in his ear. "I'm already there." Sinking his teeth into Leonardo's neck like he had the woman's. He drank just as strongly.

Leonardo howled in pain. He felt like his lungs were incinerating. That his insides were collapsing on him. He was going to die, he was sure of it. His vision grew darker as Cole pulled away and looked down at him. His once brown eyes were now red.

Cole licked his lips as he looked down at the sad- pathetic mortal lying on the ground. His skin drained of all color. "Would you like me to kill you?" He asked teasingly. Leonardo made a gargled noise in his throat. "Hmm, you would wouldn't you? But I don't think I will. No, you've killed so many of my kind, my brothers and sisters. And now I'm going to return the favor by turning you into the one thing you for so long feared of becoming."

He pulled out an atheme that he had taken from a demon which he killed only years before and slit his wrist. Leonardo watched, mesmerized as Cole brought his wrist down to his mouth. "Drink." And he did. He closed his eyes as he felt the warm crimson liquid hit his tongue and slide down his throat. It was the best thing he ever tasted. It was almost…empowering.

Cole pulled his arm away and licked the wound. It immediately started to heal and he put his hand on Leonardo's head. "My Queen will be so pleased to know she has a new child to do her bidding."

Leonardo opened his eyes. He felt strange, he could no longer hear his heartbeat, his heart, along with his old mortal body, had stopped living long ago. His head along with his stomach, ached. He sat up, feeling no longer the hard ground but a soft bed under him.

"_W-where am I?' _He thought groggily.

'San Francisco,' Cole answered through his thoughts. "Cole?" Leonardo asked the darkness. There was a snapping sound and suddenly the sickly glow of candles made it somewhat easier to see. Cole was standing over the bed, which occupied the small room, the only other pieces of furniture being a lounge chair and desk. "Under it, to be more precise." He sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling?" 

Leonardo put a hand over his stomach. "I'm so hungry." Cole walked to the desk and brought back two glasses. He handed one to Leonardo as he sat down again. He brought the glass to his lips and drank. His hunger disappearing immediately. The same feeling of power filled him again and he knew at once what he was drinking. Blood. But he didn't care. He felt amazing. All weak _human_ emotions gone. Pain, Sorrow, Regret. None of them. Was this really happening to him? Was he really _free_?

"That is just to tied you over. It shall be nightfall soon. Then we hunt. But until then, the Queen requests our presence." Cole spoke softly, standing once again. This time Leonardo stood too and followed his once mortal enemy out of the room.

1999-

Cole and Leo, as he was now called, walked down the dark hallway to the Queen's chambers. They hadn't aged a bit since 1887. Only their styles had changed. Leo's once boyish-curly hair was short and spiky, and he had become deathly pale from the lack of sunlight. And Cole's long brown hair was much shorter also. Both men were dressed in black from head to toe. All the way down to their black trench coats.

One of the Queen's many servants stopped the pair before they could enter.

"You cannot go in there while the Queen is feeding!" She hissed, her green eyes flashing red briefly.

"She ordered for us to come at once!" Leo shot back, pushing past the vampiress and through the large double-doors.

The Vampire Queen dropped the body of a young girl just as they walked in. She wiped off her mouth.

"Ah, Leo, Cole, my two favorite children. So glad you could make it. I was just finishing up dinner." Cole kissed her hand then Leo.

"How can we be of service, my Queen?" Cole asked.

"Leave me!" She ordered her vampiress servants. They all bowed lightly and left. "Now, my Seer has informed me of a rather unpleasant vision he had. He foresaw… my death."

"I'm sorry to hear that, my condolences." Leo quipped with a half smile but it quickly faded once he remembered the scar on Cole's right cheek in which he had earned for his insolence while still a mere fledgling vampire.

"I suggest you bite you tongue Leo. Unless you would like to go and greet the sun for me?" He shook his head. Cole ignored his partners comment and decided to stay on the task at hand. "Did he happen to see who, or _what _brought upon such an unthinkable tragedy?" The Queen smiled and approached Cole. She ran a crimson fingernail along his scar. Cole gulped. "You're so overprotective of me, aren't you?" She started pacing. "He said, it was…the Charmed Ones. Have you heard of them, my sweetlings?"

"The three most powerful witches to ever walk this earth? We're familiar with them. But they're new to the craft." Leo answered.

"Yes, I know, but as the prophecy goes; 'their powers, along with their bond as sisters, shall become stronger over time.' That's why, I would like you boys to kill them for me. Feel free to keep one for yourselves. I don't care; I just want them dead. Now, you know where to find them." The men bowed then exchanged an amused look and transformed into bats, flying out of the chambers.

Should I continue this, or not?

Nicole/Shannen


End file.
